Terrorists often attempt to attach improvised explosive devices (IEDs) to target vehicles while the vehicles are in motion. The IEDs are typically attached to the vehicles via adhesives or magnets. The vehicle occupants are usually unaware that an IED has been attached to their vehicle and thus are not warned to flee the vehicle or to follow an imminent explosion protocol. Some vehicles are fitted with IED deterrent systems that prevent or hinder IEDs from being attached thereto. For example, custom fabricated body components make it difficult to attach an IED to a vehicle. Non-magnetic panels prevent IEDs from being magnetically attached to a vehicle. Unfortunately, existing IED deterrent systems are ineffective against some IEDs and provide no protection against IEDs that are successfully attached to the vehicle. Many existing IED deterrent systems are also impractical and expensive. Other IED defense mechanisms include counter explosion systems that create a directed reactionary explosion that mitigates the harmful effects of the IED's explosion. However, counter explosion systems do not fully protect the vehicle occupants and do not prevent the vehicle from being destroyed.